A Blissful Distraction
by sadyshea
Summary: Kurt and Puck fight whenever and about whatever they can. Will has had enough of their distraction. But when they are left in the theater alone, what will happen?// PuckxKurt slash. fluff. oneshot.


_He was just another stylish and flamboyant adolescent reject (who happened to have a humiliating obsession with a certain mohawked popular)._

**HE, on the other hand, was the hostile leader of the football team (who happened to have a forbidden liking of the colorful outcast).**

*****************

"From the top. Five, Six, Five- Six- Seven- Eight!" Mr. Shuster instructed as the members of New Directions assembled for the beginning of their 'All that Jazz' number.

The group moved perfectly through the routine, Rachel and Finn weaving in and out as their solos arrived.

Mr. Shue smiled at the success of the group as the last chorus played through.

Puck slipped into his position, awkwardly maneuvering himself between Kurt and Mercedes. He placed one hand on Mercedes shoulder as Kurt reached up to place his palm on Puck's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Puck screeched, stumbling away from the group, causing the music to halt.

"The homo touched my ass!" He accused, pointing one finger at Kurt who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Says the jock who does the choreography like he doesn't have control over any of his extremities." Kurt retorted, casually.

"Look, I joined for the music not for these retarded dance moves and definitely not to be felt up by the gay guy!" Puck yelled back as the rest of the members began to scatter cautiously to the outskirts of the stage.

"Hah. That's classic. You joined for the 'music'? What do you know about music beyond Bon Jovi and the Red Hot Chili Peppers?" Kurt asked, advancing towards his under amour –wearing adversary.

"Oh yes, I wish I knew more about 'ABBA' and the 'Village People'. Is that what you call music, fancy pants?" Puck responded sarcastically, motioning to Kurt's jeweled designer jeans.

Kurt's eyes narrowed suddenly, Puck had just crossed a very dangerous line…

"I'll have you know, these 'fancy pants' cost more then you-"

"ENOUGH!"

Mr. Shuster's voice rang throughout the auditorium. Stopping the banter as easily as it had started.

"Puck, we don't use words like that in here and Kurt, you need to stop talking to people like you're worth more then them." Their teacher demanded and held one hand up to silence both teenagers' objections.

"Listen, guys. Glee is supposed to be about a group of people coming together and performing something _**special.**_" He explained, a look of disappointment and frustration apparent on his face.

"So to make this better, you two will be staying after practice today until you know the routine flawlessly. And I will be the judge of that, NOT you."

Groans erupted from both boys' throats, yet they knew better then to say anything else besides a forced 'yes' and 'sure'.

"Now, FROM THE TOP! And boys, try not to distract each other this time!"

*******************************

"Puck, why don't you just NOT touch the scarf?" Kurt spat at the football player, currently attempting to yank on the Burberry scarf that encompassed his neck.

Puck snickered tauntingly.

"Look, if we have to be here for long, I need SOMETHING to occupy me." He complained, pulling violently in the scarf, sending Kurt spinning towards him. Kurt landed awkwardly, facing Puck's chest.

_He could only stare up at the taller boy who held him steadily who gave him a sympathetic smirk. Kurt couldn't deny it any longer; Puck was nothing short of adorable._

**Puck swallowed slowly, enjoying the close proximity of Kurt's warm brown eyes. The timidity that played within them pulled him closer and he had a chilling urge to rest his head against Kurt's. As he did so, Puck closed his eyes and drank in Kurt's refined scent.**

Kurt studied his breathing, concentrating as to not break away from the moment but rather file it away, like a treasured document.

Kurt raised one hand to rest upon Puck's heated jaw line. The intimacy of the gesture caused Puck's eyes to fly open, shocked by it.

"W-what are you doing?" Puck muttered, fear booming within his eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes slowly; shutting out the doubt and speculation he had just heard in Puck's voice.

"I'm distracting you." He confirmed, regarding Puck slyly, a slight smirk dancing upon his lips.

"Well yah, but-"

Puck's words were forgotten as Kurt's lips pressed tenderly against his, timid and doubt-ridden.

A jarring moment hung as Puck's contemplation took the best of his instinctive action, which was to deepen the connection.

Finally, his impetent curiosity to indulge in the already irresistible pleasure that Kurt's lips bestowed, shattered anything that might have stopped him before.

Kurt's mind raced, overwhelmed with self-conscious worry as the two of them stumbled awkwardly around the stage, somehow able to keep their contact.

They found themselves near the piano, Kurt pressing up against the keys. A brilliant mélange of notes clanged from within the instrument.

Kurt pulled away, giggling at the music that their wondrous fumbling had created, Puck concurred with a simple smile.

"It's our song." Puck joked with a slight hint of proud satisfaction of their shared moment.

All the response that Kurt could muster was an entranced nod and a mumbled, "Yep."

Puck laughed and rested one hand upon Kurt's face, thumbing his cheek softly before pulling him into a defining embrace.

Kurt sighed thoughtfully into Puck's shoulder as the football player mussed his hair carelessly. Neither dared to break away, fearing the future in which they knew they would return to their roles as social elite and unknown eccentric.

Kurt began to untangle himself and regarded Puck with a wary eye, clearly contemplating the reality of their engagement.

A beat of silence occurred before Puck pulled Kurt back towards him, kissing his forehead as us wanting to promise everything to him. Yet, it was also a confirmation that this would always remain between them: a delicious and distant memory.

"Boys! I had better see an improvement!" Mr. Shuster's voice sounded from outside the auditorium.

Kurt looked urgently at Puck who returned him a desperate regard. Puck crashed his lips against Kurt's hungrily, causing a moment of pleasure that both knew one day would render them nostalgic.

"I'm sorry." Puck whispered, resting the side of his lips against Kurt's ear, clutching him as if it meant his life.

Kurt pulled away slowly, tears threatening to tumble from his eyes. He nodded, pressing one hand firmly on top of Puck's.

"I know." He confirmed before slightly distancing himself as Puck sent him one last sorrow-filled look, just as their teacher entered through the back of the theatre.

"Look, Puck. Just try to do it. Kick, step, kick. It's really not that hard." Kurt commented, knowing Puck would follow his lead.

"Sorry, fancy feet. I guess I just don't have your 'talent'." Puck spat, both teens disturbed by how naturally the rivalry had returned.

Mr. Shuster neared the edge of the stage, shaking his head in obvious disappointment.

"I see you two have made a lot of… progress." He noted sarcastically.

"I can't work like this, Mr. Shue." Kurt complained, gesturing dramatically at Puck.

"I'm sorry that you're too busy fantasizing about how great it'd be if I suddenly thought you were gorgeous and jumped you." Puck accused, a nervous tone to his voice.

Kurt's cheeks became hot as he realized Puck's hidden sincerity and the difficulty he had in keeping it that way.

"Puck, enough of the degrading homophobic comments, PLEASE!" Their teacher commanded, an apparent frustration to his tone.

Puck winked at Kurt as Mr. Shuster buried his head in hands, probing his mind for a solution.

"Alright. I'm done with you two bickering. It's disruptive and quite frankly plain annoying. So to solve that, the both of you will meet every Tuesday after school to work on your… dynamic." Mr. Shuster stated before walking away, shaking his head.

Kurt flashed a brilliant smile at Puck who maintained his signature scowl until their teacher had exited the giant space.

He walked back to Kurt, smirking slightly.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, eh?" Kurt teased, raising one eyebrow accusingly.

"I don't just kiss anyone." Puck explained, placing one hand leisurely on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled before closing the gap between he and Puck, resting one last tender kiss on Puck's lips.

Puck moved away, running one hand through Kurt's hair, smirking goofily.

"What?" Kurt asked, nervously.

"See you next Tuesday, Kurt." Puck responded, maintaining the same look as before as he retreated towards the door.

"Wait, Puck. WHAT?!?" Kurt called desperately after the mohawked miscreant.

"Until then, MY LOVE!" Puck joked as he ducked out of the auditorium, knowing that he had the upper hand.

Kurt shook his head, chuckling to himself while he collected his things.

************************

_He stood stationary, grounded by the light sensation that still rested on his lips: an overwhelming satisfaction running through him as he collected his Marc Jacob's bag._

**He ran through the hallway, lost in the carefree high that **_the other_ **had left in his possession. The more he dove in the more fantastic he felt, completely disregarding his coach's reminders of his football practice as he whizzed by him.**

… _**Both clouded by their blissful distraction.**_

End story.

Author's Note: Love this pairing. I have a glee obsession and as you probably can tell I adore Kurt. Fun, Fun.


End file.
